A Wolf Reborn
by The Black Dragon Emperor
Summary: Hey I was bord so I decided to write this for some fun hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Black here I was bord so I decided to write this story just for fun. I will say this please if you don't like it, hate that I bashed a certain character, or I have no imagination. Then turn back, don't comment, or hurtful things please.**

 **I don't own Highschool dxd if I did that would be awesome now on to the story**

 **Ch.1 Character Bio**

Name: Zero Kurosawa

Nickname: The Black Prince (by fan girls), lone wolf (by most people)

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Hair: raven black (think of ichigo kurosaki from Bleach before he used the final getsuga tenshio)

Eyes: amethyst with a 4in scar over his right eye

Race: Half Human (Mother's side), Half Wolf Demon (Father's side), Devil

Sacrat Gear: Boosted Gear (I don't need to explain this one)

Weapons: Hell Pistol, GN Sword l/lll (Gundam 00), Dual Welding Swords

Hobbies: Reading, Training, Video Games, Writing Music, Anime

Dreams: To grow old and to have a family

Summaries Zero's Life: Zero is an orphan when his parents died by a fallen angel. He had no other relatives to live with so he was sent to an orphanage when he was 7 years old. He moved out to live on his own when he turned 16. Zero spends a good few hours at the orphanage helping them in their time of need.

At School he is a loner but can say a few words that makes him so wow. People have seen him talking to Kiba and seeing how handsome the two boys were Kiba earning him the nickname the white prince, while Zero earned the nickname the black prince. Girls have no problem trying to get his attention. The perverted trio hates his guts for stealing all the girls for himself earning them to eat through a straw since Zero punched their teeth out.

Zero can be friendly once you get to know him, Kiba has the honor to see it first hand. Kiba told Zero his story and via verse helping each other grow stronger to protect the ones they care most for.

Harem: Rias, Akeno, Ravel, Irina, Xeonvia, Kuroka, Tsubaki, Serafall, Yasaka, Yumi, Gabriel (might add more from different anime's not sure yet)

 **I hope to improve this later on though the story until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Black here with chapter 2 this will take place during the beginning also Zero will have the boosted gear as Issei loses it to Zero who will have Ddraig and becomes Rias's knight, while Issei will be a normal guy.**

 **I don't own Highschool dxd or any other anime in this story.**

 **Ch.2 Reborn Wolf**

 **Kuoh Academy**

Everyone was either talking to their friends or leaving the school. A young man was walking with the wind blowing his long raven haired. He heard shouting from one of the perverted trio who somehow got a date with some beautiful girl tomorrow seeing that today was Friday. The young man walked away to go see his friend Kiba who was him walking his way towards him. "Hey Zero how are you my friend good I hope?" Kiba asked the young man who was known to as Zero who nodded his head to his younger friend. "Good I hope that your fan girls aren't trying to rape you again cause it took me, Rias, and Akeno a few hours to let them go of you?" Zero asked as the fan girls left so that their two princes could talk. "No at least I still can't thank you enough my friend for helping me by the way are we still up to sword training at the park tomorrow?" Kiba asked the raven haired young man who nodded his head to him. "Yes seeing that I found a new move I wanted to try out tomorrow." Zero said as Kiba smiled at him before he excused himself to go meet up with his club.

Zero was walking home from school until he noticed his favorite store was having a sale signed in the window only for today. Zero walked into the store to look around but did notice some of his favorite bands were also on sale as well. Zero bought a few things being from his favorite band tm revolution, underworld, and one ok rock. He even brought a few figures one of them begin Kallen Kozuki from Code Geass in a bunny costume, along with a few Gundam model kits.

Zero was walking to his apartment to shower, eat up some dinner, and relax a little bit before going to bed. When he got in he noticed that his mailbox was full of junk he decided to get it later. After showering he turned on some Jeff Dunham and he made his dinner, then headed to bed for tomorrow.

The Next Day

Zero heard his alarm clock go off. Zero smashed the alarm clock making him get up to stretch his muscles, then went to his bathroom to take a shower. After he got done he got dressed up in his favorite black hoodie over a dark blue T-shirt, light blue jeans, black and white trainers, and a necklace around his neck. Zero looked into the mirror to comb his hair and brush his teeth. After he was ready he grabbed his sports bag that contained his wooden sword and head to the park.

 **Park**

Zero arrived at the park and noticed his friend Kiba was waving at him to come over. Once he got close enough he tried to catch his breath. "Sorry that I was late I over slept." Zero said as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's okay now why don't we get some training in shall we!" Kiba said as he took out his wooden sword and pointed it at his friend. "That's fine by me let get started my friend!" Zero said as he smiled and got into a stance (Think of Kirito's stances when he fought against Kuradeel). Kiba's only response was that he got in his own stance. After 7 minutes they ran at each other clashing the wooden swords to one another not noticing that they were getting a lot of attention from pass buyers watching them with interest

(The rest of the fight last for a good 5 hours sorry I can't write a good fight hope to improve)

After the two friends got done with their 'spare' they shook hands and said that they will meet up at their usual spot tomorrow. It took an hour and a half to let the two boys leave with their clothes still intact minus a few holes. Zero and Kiba went their separate ways. On the way back to his apartment his amethyst eyes saw one of the perverted trio on the ground holding his chest that had blood coming out. Zero ran over to try and help him not noticing that the perverts 'girlfriend' raised her arm and rammed her spear into his back out of his chest. Zero felt a burning sensation in his chest as he collapsed next to the pervert with his right hand next to the perverts left hand.

 **Ddraig's Inner World**

The Red Dragon Emperor has just woken up from his slumber and for some reason he felt cold. Looking at his 'hosts' memories of what transpired he felt another presence next to his 'host' and thought of an idea. "The person next to my 'host' will do me better, I'll leave my previous host a little bit of my power to service." Ddraig said as he chandelled his power of the transfer.

 **Outside World**

Rias has just been summoned by one of the papers that Koneko put on Issei. Rias noticed that two people were on the ground bleeding to death, so she noticed that from Issei a red light shot from his left hand to Zero's right hand. Noticing this he decided to revive Zero by making him her second Knight. "Well that was different my 'King' one member who had the gear for the price of one didn't have who now does." Akeno her Quenn said as Rias picked up Zero who's head was now in her lap. "Akeno take Issei back to his place and heal him but make sure that he won't remember yesterday and today's event got it." Rias said to her Quenn as she took Zero back to his place to heal her new Knight.

 **Zero's Apartment**

Rias and Zero had just arrived at Zero's place, once inside she place him on his bed striping him of his clothes. She was impressed by her new Knights body causing her to lick her lips. " _Stupid hormones_." Rias thought as she striped out of her own clothes and getting into bed with Zero not before she traced his 4in scar over his right eye. Rias stopped touching the scar and went to sleep but soon felt an arm around her waist. Rias who's arm it belonged to. Rias signed as she moved her back to his chest and fell asleep with a smile and a red hue on her cheeks.

 **Okay that is a rap for Ch.2 now on to Ch.3 to answer some confusion for 1 they were gonna revive Issei who had Ddraig but instead they revived Zero who now has Ddraig sealed in him. His wolf or so will be explained in the next chapter any who I hoped you liked it. Also if you think that fallen bitch is gonna get away from what she did then she has another thing coming. If you have any questions please pm me peace.**


End file.
